


Lets Be Stupid Together

by 1MageOfBreath1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry idiots, Crab sickle, F/M, Oh wow, REALLY Dave?, cutness over-load, fluff!, i dont even...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MageOfBreath1/pseuds/1MageOfBreath1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heehee!these two kids are just too cute!It's so fun to write this, you don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Jade are huge dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive decided to edit this series, as i know they arent the best written pieces i have. Eventually, they will be up to the standards i want them to be at.Thanks for reading!

"DAVE WAKE UP!" Jade screamed as he woke with a start.Dave,propping himself on one of his elbows, glared at Jade through sleep glazed-over eyes."You have five seconds to explain why you woke me up earlier than twelve in the afternoon.You know how much i need my beauty sleep."Jade rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically "You promised to take me on a date today, you prick."Dave placed his shades on his face, pouting mockingly at her"its probably,like, five in the morning. couldn't you have waited a little longer to almost give me a heart attack?"he asked, turning to the clock. Adjusting his shades, he found that it was not five...it was, in fact, twelve.In the afternoon.Fuck."Get your lazy ass up and put some clothes on, you big nerd!" She threw a pillow at Dave, which was masterfully evaded i may add, as he groaned and got his lazy ass up to put his clothes on."You know my morning starts at 1:30 right?" he said grunting as he tried to get his shirt on and not fall over."Soooo...?"she said looking him over. Dave sighed again, rolling his eyes like the totally mature guy he was"Well, where are we going?" "To the park!"she said, now excited and giggling like an idiot.Dave got up and walked over to the giggling mess in the middle of his room."Fine, lets go."He said grabbing her hand and leading the out of the house.He could almost feel the blush on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Dave!"Jade shreiked excitedly them towards the swings(as well as almost pulling his arm out of his socket god damn)."Will you push me?"she asked staring innocently up at Dave.Damn if he could only avoid those puppy eyes."Sure."he said pushing her on the swing."Well, after this, what do you wanna do?i swear i saw a merry go round back there. don't worry, we can just push all of the other little kids off." he said as she laughed, almost hitting him in his stomach when she swung back.Now that he noticed, her hair appeared to be black before but it was just a really dark shade of brown.Her clothes consisted of a medium-ish skirt and a short sleeved light blue shirt, and if her leaned over when she was up in the air, he could kind of see up her skirt..."Dave!"she yelled, snapping him out of his trance."oh, uh, yeah totally. I was so listening to you just now"he coughed, looking away."I don't doubt you in the slightest, but just in case you may have missed anything, I asked if you wanted to go for a walk."she said as she was slowing the swing down."Yea, that'd be cool."he said regaining his cool."After we could go get ice cream!"she jumped off the swing and clapped excitedly."Your buying of course."she walking up to Dave and gave him a look."Oops, looks like i forgot my walle-" "Dave we both know you would never go anywhere without your wallet."Dave rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in defeat."Ugh!fine lets go."this time she took his hand, rambling about different flavors of ice cream. Dave just listened, humming in time to her questions, while he tried not to focus on just how warm her hand was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were walking down the path when suddenly they met John-who was being an idiot as usual, rambling on about some new cage movie-walking with Vriska."Oh my goooooosh!"Vriska half yelled over to them."W8 are you guys...?"she inquired looking them both over.John whispered something in her ear and he nodded."Ooooooh!"she exclaimed."Well me and john have much cooler things to do than hang out with you, as if you didn't already know"she tugged John away and you rolled your eyes as john gave you both apologetic looks before finally walking away."Well THAT was certainly not weird as fuck."Dave shrugged and continued down the dirt path.after a few minutes of walking, Jade spoke"Dave..."she squeaked.Was it even possible for a human to squeak like that?probably not, shes probably half puppy or something."So, have something to tell you..."Jade fidgeted with his hand.Dave looked at her, a little confused."I uuuuh..."Jade started to blush.oh god she was not about to say the thing."I really like y-!"she couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly Dave was kissing her,soft and timid, like he wasn't quite sure if that was the right reaction to the situation.she squeaked into the kiss.It was admittedly awkward but neither of them cared.Nothing else mattered except her in that moment.Jade was the one to pull back."hehe... getting flustered mister cool guy? I cant believe i didn't realize that you had feelings for me too, I must be stupid."she said, giggling."Well,"Dave said with some thought."Why don't we both be stupid..."he was closing in on her and her breath was coming out as sharp little breaths."Together..."he kissed her again, this time just a little brush of the lips.she giggled."Yea."she nuzzled her head into his shirt."*ahem*do you wanna go get some ice cream?"he questioned he, blushing."yea, that would be really nice."she said grabbing his hand. Needless to say, the date went exceptionally well.


	2. GFDI Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeell, i guess after a year Im making another chapter.o_o IM SO SOOOOORRY!T^T but this is going to be awsome and im thinking about making a John/Dave soon.:3 enjoy!

"Baa Baa Black sheep, have you any wool?" Dave threw a squiddle plushie at the TV "No bitch, I dont wear woo-" it was then that the back of a book cover colided with his face. "SHUT UP!WHY ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING THIS ANYWAY STUPID? I KNOW YOU HAVE AN IQ LOWER THAN A NEWBORN GRUB, BUT SERIOUSLY?MOTHER GOOSE?GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK." Jade was trying not to laugh as dave got back up from the then demolished pile of multi-colored squiddles.He also seemed to be wearing one as a hat.ew.he threw the little fucker back in the pile of tangle-buddies and stared at the short angry troll harassing him.Karkat motherfucking Vantas.This is something he didnt need at four in the fucking morning."shut up karkat." he sighs as he sinks back down into the plushie pile. "What the-" there is now AJ on the back seat of your brand new levis.great.it was enough that Karkat ruined his new BLACK PANTS, but the little shit made him spill his AJ.This, was war.Dave springs out from the pile with his shity sword aimed at the angry midgit when Karkat pulls out his crab sickle.And i dont mean his dick.

"God Fucking Damnit Dave!" Jade Harley survays the room.where there was once a picture of your Grandpa-otherwise known as pop-op- there was now a giant sickle mark and half of her squiddles were torn to pieces.not that that the last part mattered, those things were scary as shit."You cant keep terring up my house!" Karkat spoke up "SHE'S RIGHT DAVE YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP-" "AND YOU," jade points at Karkat as he wimpers and cowers into the walls "YOU need to ALSO stop terrorizing Dave!Im his fucking girlfriend and im telling you now..." she gets up right next to his ear and wispers "There's gon' be HELL to pay." Jade then turns and stomps out, slamming the door upon leaving."I dunno about you..." Dave says breathlessly "But i have the WIERDEST boner." and on that final note, he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that its so short!i dont have a lot of free time.;-;


End file.
